Into the fast lane
by ferrari-girl
Summary: *CHAPTER THREE NOW UP* Memphis thought he had left his life of crime behind him, until one man, out for revenge, steals something Memphis needs, will Memphis have to revert back to the life he doesn't want to get it back?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I do not own the movie 'Gone in Sixty Seconds', the characters or   
anything associated with the movie. I am very upset about this but   
I am learning to deal with my grief. Honestly. he, he  
  
Author - Ferrari_Girl, aka Me! lol. Nah I'm Amy.  
  
Rating - Dunno really, I have always been really bad at figuring this out, I guess it would be about, mm PG-13, for language and possible sexual situations. This is only a guess as I actually   
have no idea yet what is going to happen in the rest of the story.  
  
Authors Note - Okay this is my first 'Gone in sixty Seconds' fic, but so far, so good.   
Also please review so I know if there is any point in continuing with   
this fic, cuz if no-one likes it then there really is no point. Thanks   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
A dark man stood leaning against the wall of a broken down building. He took the cigarette from his mouth and looked at the end before taking a long drag. He looked bored. A smaller, lighter man, completely contrast to one stood against the wall, came up to him and they spoke in hushed whispers. The man dropped his cigarette to the floor and crushed it violently with the heel of his shoe. The smaller man took a few startled steps back as the darker one moved himself suddenly away from the wall. He walked not slowly and yet not fast, but with an evident purpose about his step. He was a scary sight for the smaller man who stayed a few paces behind him at all times.  
The dark man opened a door into the building quietly, picking up a sharp looking object as he passed a table on his way in.  
A young kid, no more than 16, was cowering in the corner of the room, waiting for his fate.  
"Matthew? That your name?" He asked the kid  
He nodded silently before looking at the floor again yet not before he noticed the sharp screwdriver the man before him held in his hand.   
"So...Matthew, what have you been up too?"  
The kid looked up  
"I..."  
"It was a rhetorical question." The man said sharply and quickly  
The kid swallowed again and looked down at his shoes, they had never been more interesting.  
The man was now twirling the screwdriver in his hand and was thoroughly making the kid nervous.  
"So I trust you, you tell me you can do the job, get it done, I believe you, give you the benefit of the doubt and this is what I get"  
He gestured at the car parked less than four feet away from them, it was a total write off, nothing could be done to it. It was also covered in blood and god knows what else.  
"What am I supposed to do with that?"  
The kid kept looking at his shoes and didn't answer  
"That wasn't a rhetorical question" He said to the kid. The boy sharply looked up at the man before him  
"I...I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."  
The kid didn't finish before the screwdriver was imbedded in his jugular. His eyes widened as he fell to the floor coughing and spluttering. Blood spurted from the gaping wound in his neck and the boys hand came up to stop the flow, with little effect. Blood flowed from the corner of his mouth and he coughed, choking on his own blood. It took a few minutes but eventually the kid went slack. Glassy eyes stared up towards the ceiling. The look on the dead boy's face was of fear and shock.   
The darker man had turned around before the kid had even hit the floor and picked up grease stained rag. He wiped his hands on the rag, getting rid of any traces of blood, and turned and walked out of the building absently calling   
"Clean that up"  
As he left. The smaller, lighter man looked in shock and disbelief at the now dead kid on the floor. Two huge men walked into the building and started to clean up the mess left on the floor.   
The smaller man walked out of the building, glad he was leaving the same way he went in, and not in a body bag. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1  
  
3 weeks earlier  
  
Sara 'Sway' Wayland walked into Otto's garage and dumped her jacket down on the nearest flat surface.  
  
She looked around and saw nobody  
  
"Hey?" she called out.  
  
Randall 'Memphis' Raines slid out from underneath a Ford Mustang Cobra R.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Sway asked pointing to the Car  
  
"Just in for cosmetic. Checking out the brakes and the engine while I'm here."  
  
"Oh"  
  
He stood up and washed his hands before going to his girlfriend and kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you dong here?" he asked  
  
"Can't a girl just come and visit her guy without an ulterior motive?" she asked innocently  
  
"Not normally." he said with a grin and Sway pushed away from him smiling a little. She walked to the desk.  
  
"So been busy?" she asked Memphis while pulling herself up onto the desk top.  
  
"Normal, I guess" was his reply  
  
"No then" she said giggling quietly.  
  
He shot her a mock angry look at which she grinned.  
  
She picked a sheet of paper form the desk and started reading it,  
  
"Where's Otto?" she asked, still reading the piece of paper.  
  
He walked to the chair in front of the desk and sat down. Sway sung her legs round so they rested on either side of his.  
  
"Out getting some new tools and stuff" he replied taking the piece of paper from her, looking at it briefly and then placing it back on the desk. Paper on the desk tended to be important and with Sway's amazing talent for losing things, he figured it was best if she didn't touch. He put his hands on her hips and dragged her gently down to sit on his lap.  
  
"So, we never actually decided what you were doing here." He said to her, his lips millimeters away from hers.  
  
"Well, I finished work early and got bored so I thought I would come here. You know, to see if Otto had any interesting cars in."  
  
"Is that so, and here I was thinking that you just missed me"  
  
She giggled and brought her lips to his.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. None of that here thank you very much" Otto said as he came through the door, Junie behind him smiling at the couple.  
  
"Hey Otto, Junie. How you doin'?" Sway said getting up from Memphis' lap.  
  
"Fine thanks hon." Junie said  
  
Sway smiled at the older woman and walked over to the car Memphis had been working on. She slid hand along the hood,  
  
"Nice!" she drawled, sending a quick glance in Memphis' direction.  
  
"So baby you coming?" she asked Memphis' a few minutes later after she had finished checking out the car.  
  
"Not yet, I'll be about 30 minutes?"  
  
"Okay. I'm gonna head off. I'll see you in a while." She said picking up her jacket while walking to the door. Memphis heard the familiar roar of Sway's motorbike as she started it up and drove away.  
  
He went back to the Mustang Cobra and slid underneath just finishing up what he had started with the brakes.  
  
"Hey people"  
  
Memphis slid out from under the car and looked up to see Kip standing in the doorway with a willowy blond on his arm.  
  
"Hey" he said back as Kip walked in and sat down, pulling the blond down onto his lap.  
  
"Hey Kip" Otto said from where he was on the other side of the room. He looked at Kip and did a double take. The girl who was sat on Kips lap was not the kind of girl he usually went for. Nicely dressed in a pink floral dress, blonde hair hanging straight and sleek to her shoulders, perfect make-up and pink strappy heels.  
  
Memphis looked at Kip  
  
"So do I get an introduction?" he asked gesturing to the girl  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. Um Memphis this is Lisa, Lisa, Memphis."  
  
"Hi" she said smiling  
  
"Hi" Memphis said back.  
  
"So where did you two meet?" He asked  
  
"In a bar, she was a damsel in distress; I was her knight in shining armor"  
  
"I lost my purse, Kip found it for me." She explained giggling slightly  
  
Memphis was slightly confused about what was funny but smiled at Lisa and slid back under the car. "No Sway?" Kip asked, looking around  
  
"No she went home just a few minutes before you got here, she probably passed you as you came in."  
  
Memphis called from under the car. For once he was glad she was gone, he wasn't entirely sure how Sway would have reacted to Lisa. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
The next morning Memphis walked into Otto's Garage thinking of Kips new girlfriend. He still couldn't get his head around it all. Kip had never been one for 'relationships' he was not the strings attached sort of guy. A string of willing woman who he never made breakfast for was more his sort of thing. Not only that but also they were all so different to Lisa. They had never been as extreme as Sway but they had never been the pretty in pink sort of girls.  
  
Memphis wasn't passing judgement on Lisa, she seemed to be nice enough in the half an hour he had met her, but Sway was a totally different card game. Lisa was not the sort of girl Sway had ever liked. Memphis could foresee problems and the girls had not even met.  
  
Memphis was sure that Kip wouldn't bring Lisa to the garage tonight anyway and he would have time to talk to Sway about her first.  
  
**  
  
Memphis, it turns out, had been wrong. Kip did bring Lisa to the garage that night and he did exactly what he had done the night before. Walked in hand in hand and pulled Lisa into his lap as soon as he sat down. Sway was not there and Memphis wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing. He didn't have to think about it for long because he soon heard the familiar sound of Grace pulling up outside the Garage.  
  
**  
  
Sway pulled up outside the garage on Grace. She loved this bike about as much as Memphis loved Eleanor.  
  
She swung her leg over the bike and pulled off her helmet. She ran a tender hand over the gleaming Yamaha. She grinned to herself and walked into the garage.  
  
Sway's was wearing her black leather, hip hugging pants and a white baby Tee. Sway's T-shirt was covered in grease where she hadn't done up her overalls properly while working on the cars at work but she didn't really care much.  
  
She saw Memphis right away, unusually not under the most recent car Otto had in. She walked up to him and he kissed her quickly.  
  
"Hey baby" he said as she put her jacket and helmet down on the hood of the same Mustang Cobra she had admired yesterday. She had not yet noticed Kip and Lisa.  
  
She smiled at him and called a greeting to Otto who was working in the office. He came out to greet her in person when he heard her yell.  
  
Kip smiled at Sway happy that she was finally able to meet his new girlfriend.  
  
"Hey Sway, there's someone I want you to meet" He said to her back  
  
She turned around quickly, still having not noticed that he was there  
  
"Jesus Kip, are you trying to give me a heart." She noticed the petite blond, today dressed in white pedal pushers and a pink halter top, and trailed off only to finish her sentence a fraction of a second later in a quieter voice ".attack."  
  
"This is Lisa, my new girlfriend."  
  
Lisa smiled a huge grin and gave a small wave.  
  
"Hi" she said enthusiastically  
  
"Hey" Sway said back before shooting a quick glance at Memphis and another at Otto who was standing on the other side of the Mustang.  
  
"Lisa lost her purse the other night, I found it for her and we really hit it off." Kip explained to a somewhat less than engrossed Sway. Kip raved on for 10 minutes all about where Lisa lived, her parents, friends and basic life story.  
  
Somewhere during the story Sway had sat down on the desk next to Memphis and was staring at Kip and Lisa in a way that could only be described as confusion.  
  
Kip turned to look directly at Sway  
  
"Sway, guess what?"  
  
"Your eyesight's falling" not loud enough for anyone but Memphis to hear who immediately shot her a look, yet couldn't stop himself from smiling a little.  
  
"Lisa's gonna get a Tattoo" he said proudly  
  
Lisa smiled a little,  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll get a small one like on my ankle or something, a heart or a flower. Maybe a rose."  
  
Sway smiled a little at the vision of Lisa actually going through with the idea of getting a Tattoo  
  
"Sounds nice. You do know it hurts like a Bitch right?" Sway said sweetly in reply  
  
Memphis jabbed her in the ribs gently and she shot him a look of annoyance.  
  
"Oh Sara" Lisa said giggling "you're so funny with your clothes and tattoos, you really are quite boyish, you should be in the movies."  
  
Sway raised her eyebrows at the girl and felt the anger rise up inside of her.  
  
"You too, I hear there's an audition for the Sugar Plum Fairy in Hollywood somewhere" Lisa looked at Sway for a minute not entirely sure what to make of the comment but then burst out in more giggles.  
  
Memphis took hold of his girlfriend lightly by the top of her right arm.  
  
"Otto we're off now, I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"Sure thing." Otto said back shooting an amused look at them both as Sway grabbed her jacket and helmet and then walked out the door just behind Memphis. 


	4. Chapter Three

Sway followed Memphis from Otto's garage as he walked to his beloved Eleanor.  
  
"I'm gonna drive Grace home. Okay?" she told her boyfriend stopping at her bike.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you at home then." Sway shot him a smile and then put on her jacket and helmet and slung her leg over the sleek Yamaha. She started the engine and roared off down the road.  
  
Memphis climbed into Eleanor and started the engine. Tonight could have gone a lot worse. It was clear that Sway did not like Lisa but she hardly knew her. Memphis knew it was unlikely but maybe the girls could learn to like each other.  
  
**  
  
Sway revved the engine of her bike and glided down the road. She loved this feeling. She knew she would get back to the apartment before Memphis, one of the advantages of only having 2 wheels as opposed to 4. She pulled up into the underground parking lot under their apartment block only 10 minutes after she had left Otto's. Memphis would be another 5 minutes at least.  
  
She walked the stairs to the second floor apartment she shared with Memphis and unlocked the door. She pulled off her jacket and dumped it, and her helmet, on the table that was just inside the door. She threw her keys down as well. She walked to the kitchen and took a beer from the refrigerator and opened it. She walked to the bathroom taking a mouth full of her beer as she went. She switched on the shower and walked to the bedroom for a change of clothes. She took out tight black jeans and a dark red T-Shirt from the closet and walked to the bathroom.  
  
5 minutes later she heard Memphis open the door and call out to her.  
  
**  
  
Memphis opened the door and heard the shower going. He called out to Sway that he was back. He heard a faint muffled reply that registered that she had heard him.  
  
He sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. he flicked through the channels to see if there was anything half decent to watch. He knew Sway would only be a few minutes longer; she spent 10 minutes in the shower at the most. After flicking through the channels once he finally stopped on an old movie. Sway came from the bathroom a few minutes later re-adjusting the red t-shirt which showed just a slither of her stomach. She sat down next to Memphis on the couch.  
  
"So, what did you think of Lisa?" Memphis asked his unusually quiet girlfriend.  
  
She shot him a wicked little grin  
  
"You really wanna know?"  
  
"Probably not" he told her smiling back  
  
"I hardly know the girl, I can't pass judgement." She said turning back to the T.V.  
  
Memphis laughed  
  
"Since when did that stop you?"  
  
"I'm not gonna pretend that I like her, I was in the room with her for less than half an hour and I wanted to hurt her. What the hell is he doing with someone like her? She's a big step from every other girl he has ever dated. And I use the term 'dated' loosely."  
  
"Maybe he wants to try something new." Memphis suggested  
  
"Well she's certainly that" Sway agreed  
  
They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Sway finally broke it  
  
"I'm not gonna be nice to her." Knowing what Memphis was gonna ask before the words even left his mouth  
  
"I'm not gonna ask you to be nice to her, Just not nasty. What's that old saying, 'if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all?'"  
  
Sway looked at him for a few seconds before turning her attention back to the T.V. set.  
  
"Please baby? For Kip?"  
  
Sway sighed  
  
"Fine. I'm not promising anything, if she pisses me off..." Sway's sentence didn't need to be finished, her meaning was perfectly clear. She moved her body closer to his and he put an arm round her shoulders,  
  
"If it makes you feel better I'll try and keep her out of your way."  
  
Sway laughed  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Well I'm not a miracle worker. One guy can only do so much, especially with a girl as difficult as you."  
  
He laughed as Sway playfully swung for him. He caught her fist in his hand. She shifted her body so she was facing him and just as she was about to playfully swing again he started to tickle her just under her ribs, the place that always got her the worst.  
  
"That's.not.fair" she got out in between giggling and catching her breath.  
  
She fell back on the couch and Memphis followed her so he was lying on top of her body. He stopped tickling her and caught her lips in a kiss.  
  
Seconds later there was a bang on the door. Sway giggled against his mouth and  
  
Memphis groaned.  
  
"Well there goes that idea." Sway rolled her eyes.  
  
"This had better be good." Memphis mumbled to himself as he got up to answer the door Kip and Lisa stood on the other side.  
  
Sway groaned as she caught site of the blonde.  
  
Lisa and Kip walked into the apartment, followed by Memphis.  
  
"Hey Sara." Lisa said enthusiastically  
  
Sway shot her a small, tight smile. She smiled properly at Kip when he sat in the chair. Lisa sat delicately on his knee.  
  
Memphis sat down on the couch again and Sway looked at Lisa  
  
"You know there is another chair" she said pointing in the direction where the other chair sat.  
  
Lisa smiled at her  
  
"I like it here" Lisa told her  
  
"Okay" Sway whispered quietly to herself  
  
"Well this is, um, a surprise" Memphis said to break the uneasy silence that had filled the room  
  
"Well Lisa was wondering where you lived, so I thought we'd take a trip round." Kip explained, oblivious to Sways obvious dislike of his girlfriend.  
  
"Well ain't that nice." Sway said unable to remain quiet a moment longer, she got up off the couch and heading into the kitchen.  
  
She wasn't even sure what it was about Lisa that annoyed her. Maybe it was her voice, the one that grated on her nerves. Maybe it was the fact that Lisa was everything that had ever pissed Sway off rolled into one. Or maybe it was just the feeling of unease around her. Sway felt as if she couldn't trust her, not one little bit. 


End file.
